Our Freshmen Year
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: How KC/Alli, Connor/Clare, Alli/Clare, Alli/Connor, and KC/Connor became friends/started their friendships. Set in season eight.
1. KC and Alli

**Our Freshmen Year**

**A/N: Set during season eight. Will be a fiveshot. How Alli/KC became friends. How Connor/Clare became friends, How Clare/Alli became friends. How KC/Connor became friends, and how Connor/Alli became friends. I'm writing this because, despite the fact that in season eight, these four became the best of friends, we never really got to see how it happened. We know that Kalli were friends first but, how did they meet? What about Connor/Clare, KC/Connor, Calli, and Connor/Alli? This is my answer to that.**

**Summary: A look into how Alli and KC became friends.**

KC Guthrie ran a nervous hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. This was just fantastic. His first day at this school, and he was already going to make a bad impression. He was too busy looking at his schedule, trying to find out where the Media Immersion room was located that he ran right into someone. They both fell to the ground, scattering books, papers, pencils and pens all around the floor. "Shit!" He hissed under his breath, sitting on his knees and reaching for his things. "I'm really sorry about that." He finally looked up to look at the person that he'd ran into only to see a tiny little, dark haired, dark eyed girl dressed in tight jeans and a pink shirt, picking up her things as well and putting them in a neat pile beside her.

She threw back her long, silky black hair and gave him a small smile. "It's alright." She told him with a shrug of her slender shoulders. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" She asked of him as he stood and then reached a hand down to help her up.

He shook his head, nerves getting to him once again. He really _did_ want to make a good impression on the teachers here. He didn't want word to get back to his probation officer that he'd done something wrong and have to be forced into a different foster home and a different school, once again. He was growing tired of it. "I can't find my class and I really don't want to be late."

"Well what class do you have?" She asked of him, taking his schedule from him, taking note of the name before she looked up and said, "You're in my class KC. I can help you find the room. I'm Alli Bhandari by the way." She said, bending to pick up her fashion magazine before she smiles at him once again, wrapping a small, firm hand around his arm and tugging him along.

"Thanks." KC replies with a grateful smile down at her.

"It's no problem. Why weren't you here yesterday though on the first day for everyone else?" Alli questioned.

KC bit his lip, trying to think of something to say. He certainly didn't want to tell her about how he lived in a group home and how despite his good grades, the school board had been reluctant to let him in the school because of his less than perfect past. "I was sick. I wanted to go to school, but wasn't able to. Luckily it was just a twenty-four hour bug." He said finally, lying straight through his teeth.

Alli looked at him suspiciously for a few moments before shrugging and accepting his answer. "Well, I'm glad to see _someone_ normal in the gifted class. Everyone else in it are total losers." She spits out, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she thinks of the girl who committed social suicide by coming to school in a stupid uniform and the boy with the glasses who wouldn't shut up about fireworks, robots, and moths.

KC just laughs and shakes his head as they enter the class and take their seats, thinking this could be the start of an interesting friendship.

**Next oneshot/part: How Connor and Clare became friends.**


	2. Clare and Connor

**Of fireworks, Moths, and Robots**

**Summary: Connor and Clare bond.**

Clare Edwards sighed as she took a seat in the middle section of the computer room, sitting her bookbag down and turning to the computer, feeling excited for this first class. Her old school-a private, Christian one-hadn't offered a gifted program but they'd recommended Degrassi to her parents, saying that they thought she would really fit in in the gifted program at Degrassi. It was the main reason that she was here. She wasn't looking to make friends, or become popular like her sister. She most certainly wasn't looking to gaining a boyfriend or even becoming distracted by guys. She was here for one reason, and one reason only. School.

She looked up when she felt someone take the seat beside her, smiling a little bit when she saw the boy that she knew was the Media Immersion teacher-Mr. Simpson's godson. Connor Deslauriers. He smiled back at her shyly before they both turned back to their computers when Mr. Simpson entered the room, a friendly look on his face as he leaned against his desk and looked over the students. Clare listened with apt attention as he began to speak, not wanting to miss a single word. Simpson finally ended his speech, telling everyone to grab a partner-his idea of allowing everyone to make new friends and get to know eachother.

Both Clare and Connor watched as everyone paired up rather quickly before they turned to eachother. "So, I guess we're partners." She mused.

He nodded carefully.

"So what are you interested in, Connor?" She asked of him, politely.

Connor's face lit up and his nervousness vanished immediatly once she asked that question. "Fireworks." He said with a huge smile as he began to go on and on about the different types and how they were made. Clare paid apt attention to what he was saying. Completely interested in it. Finally. Someone like her who didn't run on hormones.

They were so deep in discussion that when the bell rang, signaling the time for the assembly/Pep Rally/fashion show, they didn't pay much attention.

Mr. Simpson smiled as he looked at them, happy to see that they already seemed so close. One thing that he'd been afraid of, was that his godson might not be able to make friends. Connor's parents had told him that Connor was always bullied or ignored because he was so different. Seeing the scene before him, he knew that bringing Connor to Degrassi for the gifted program and accepting him in his home, and been a very good idea.

**The End**

**Next Up: Clare and Alli start their friendship with older sibling frustrations **


	3. Clare and Alli

**Bonding**

**Summary: Clare and Alli bond over older sibling frustrations.**

Alli Bhandari growled under her breath as she stomped out of the school and collapsed onto the steps. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at nothing in particular. Of _course_ her brother had band practice. And of _course _it had to be on a day when she was supposed come home with her brother. Now she had to stay at this school longer than usual, all because Sav couldn't postpone his band practice for one day. She heard the door open and she swung around, dark eyes landing on Clare Edwards. Quirking a brow at the sight of her she asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home by now?"

Clare bit her lip and took a seat on the step above Alli's, smoothing out the skirt of her uniform as she crossed her legs slightly. She shook her head and said, "Darcy is watching the Studz band practice. My mom says that we're supposed to walk home together so I'm stuck here. I'm guessing your stuck here because of Sav?" She opened her English book in her lap and took out her notebook, ready to work on her homework to make the time go by faster.

The darker haired girl nodded and stood up, walking up to the step that Clare was sitting on and taking a seat beside her. "Yep. And because my parents aren't home, I can't even call to come and have them pick me up. It's really annoying."

Clare bit her lip and smiled, sitting her book aside as her blue eyes shined behind her glasses. "Thank goodness someone understands!" She said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean...I love my sister, but sometimes it gets annoying when people seem to expect me to be like her. We're total opposites."

Alli rolled her eyes. "Atleast your sister isn't an absolute dork. Seriously, he collects stickers and my parents trust him more than they do me. And they don't even know that he's dating Anya!"

Clare giggled slightly and shook her head. "Atleast you understand. I tried talking to Connor about it but he just didn't get it."

Alli laughed and flipped back her hair just as Darcy, Sav, Peter, and Danny all ran out of the school smiling and talking loudly. She rolled her eyes again and shared a look with Clare, grabbing the pen from the girls hand and writing her email address and phone number on the piece of paper. "If you ever need to complain again, you can email me."

The girl in question grinned as she stood up and began walking torwards her sister. She hadn't come to Degrassi for friendships. But she'd found some. Maybe going to school for more than just work could be a good thing.

Meanwhile, as Alli slipped into her father's car she couldn't help but think that her new friend wasn't as bad as she first thought.

**Next Part: Connor and KC begin to talk about Clare and find they have some things in common.**


	4. KC and Connor

**Understanding**

**A/N: This is set after "Lost in Love." and "Causing a Commotion".**

**Summary: How did Connor and KC get past the Clare thing in Lost in Love? What if they had a conversation after "Causing a Commotion"?**

Connor Deslauriers frowned as he sat on the couch in his room, playing the video games that his godfather had bought him. A frown was on his face as his dark brown eyes stared intently at the screen. He didn't hear the door to his basement/bedroom open until he heard someone walking down the steps. Turning around, he came face to face with KC Guthrie. He grimaced at the sight of him and turned back around to face the tv. "What are _you _doing here?" He muttered, still not looking back at the other boy.

KC sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy locks, holding his snow cap in his hands. "Your godfather-Mr. Simpson let me in. He told me that you were hanging out down here and haven't told him exactly what was wrong."

He was met with silence, only the sound of the video game playing on the tv filled the room. "Connor, come on! Talk to me!" He pleaded, grabbing the game control from him and pausing it. He sat infront of him, locking eyes with him. "We shouldn't let what happened with Clare get in the way of her friendship."

Connor glared at him and stood up, making a move to leave. "What friendship?" He asked bluntly. "You and Alli both think that I'm a freak. Clare's the only one who treats me like I'm normal and listens to me and you stole her from me."

KC's green eyes lit up in understanding and he laughed a little bit as he finally understood why Connor was so upset. "You're upset because you think that you're losing her. That I took her away from you!" He exclaimed in realisation, eyes wide.

Connor pursed his lips and just glared, unsure of what to say. Clare was his best friend. She was the only person in school who didn't treat him like he was some sort of freak. She'd listen to him talk endlessly, mindlessly about robots, moths, and fireworks. She was always interested in what he had to say. Connor hadn't ever really had that. Usually he got irritated looks from people because he didn't particularly know how to interact with them.

The other boy stepped quickly infront of him. "Listen, you may think that you like Clare that way, but you _don't! _You're just attached to her and to how she treats you. Nothing more, nothing less. But I _do _like her that way. I'm not trying to take her away from you, and she won't just ignore you, because of me. You're one of her best friends."

KC smiled as he watched Alli and Clare leave the Media Immersion room for the girls' restroom and taking the seat that Clare had vacated, beside Connor, biting his lip. He and Alli had just found out about Connor having Aspergers-Clare having learnt a day before. It certainly explained a few things. Connor's behavior and his lack of social skills. His inability to connect with some people, easily. "So, how are you really feeling? Now that you are diagnosed and all?" He asked of him.

Connor looked up from the lamp that the school board had let him have, and smiled brightly. "Better." He said, showing off his teeth, eyes shining. "Thanks for standing up for me, against Principal Shepherd." He told his friend shyly.

KC just grinned and shook his head. "It was the right thing. Besides, it was Clare who started it all anyways."

"Still though, thanks." The dark eyed boy said, eyes glittering from behind his glasses.

The other boy laughed and bumped fists with him. "That's what friends are for, Connor." He replied simply."

**Last Part: Alli sticks up for Connor when she sees Derek and Bruce picking on him. Set after "Causing a Commotion".**


	5. Alli and Connor

**I'll Be There For You**

**Summary: Alli sticks up for Connor when she sees Bruce and Derek picking on him. Set after "Causing a Commotion".**

**A/N: This is the last story in the series, though I may add another piece to this collection with Alli, Clare, Connor, and KC looking back on their friendship through photo albums. Or where they all reunite somehow.**

Alli sighed as she hurried down the hall, her long mane of silky, black hair flying behind her. It was lunch time and she didn't want to be late. Clare had left earlier with her mom for a doctor's appointment and KC was nowhere to be found. Passing by the Media Immersion room, she stopped short when she saw someone very familiar. The room was empty, except for three people. One of these people was Connor. Furrowing her brow, she watched in confusion as Connor seemed to try his best to ignore his tormenters, Derek Haig and Bruce the Moose. Two of the schools, biggest bullies. Her mouth set in a frown as she watched the scene before her. It was horrible! Disgusting, even. The fact that they were picking on her friend, who from what she could tell hadn't done anything to them bothered her, greatly. It wasn't even as if Connor could help the way that he sometimes acted. His Aspergers messed with his ability to connect with others or to realise when he was annoying someone. It effected his social skills. He'd been getting help and was slowly getting better. Understanding things more.

When she saw Derek reach out and shove Connor forward, it was the last straw. With purpose she strolled into the room quickly, and put her hands on her hips, glaring up at the two offenders. "Leave him alone!" She growled, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Both boys looked up at her, sickening smirks playing on their faces, as Connor avoided eye contact.

"Well if it isn't Backwoods Bhandari." Derek sneered, looking her up and down.

She wrapped her arms protectively around herself and wrinkled her nose at him in disgust. These two freaks may be her boyfriend's friends, but that didn't mean that she liked them. They were so totally different from Johnny and not at all, in a good way. "You know, I find it funny that you're picking on a guy over something that he can't really change about himself. It's almost like you're trying to make up for something. Too bad it's not working." She said snarkily, a smirk crawling up her lips.

Her dark eyes widened in terror and a gasp escaped her lips when a skinny, pale hand wrapped tightly around her slender arm. Finger tips poking into the tender skin so hard, that she knew that the touch was going to leave bruises.

"I'd shut my pretty little mouth if I were you." Derek whispered into her ear. She could smell the stink of his hot breath as he pulled away and glared down at her threateningly. "I really could be your worst nightmare." With that, he let go of her arm and he and Bruce headed out of the room with one last look at her.

Alli finally took a breath, letting out a hiss and wincing as her small, slender fingers brushed over her already bruising arm. It was definitely going to look a hell of alot worse by tomorrow. She could only imagine how her brother and mother and father would react, not to mention KC and Clare. Finally she looked back torwards Connor and her gaze softened as she locked eyes with him. Walking over, she embraced him in a quick hug, before pulling back and asking, "Are you, okay?"

Connor stared at her with his soft, puppy dog, dark brown eyes and nodded. He smiled shyly. "Thank you for that, Alli."

She smiled back at him and then said firmly, "You tell me, Clare, KC, or Mr. Simpson if they bother you again, okay? You tell us if _anyone _bothers you."

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm hungry. Should we be heading to lunch, now?" He asked of her.

Throwing her head back with a laugh, Alli didn't say a word as she laced arms with him and they walked out of the computer room.

**The End**


End file.
